Commercial simulators, such as flight simulators, are often relatively large systems that require a substantial amount of space. A flight simulator, for example, may include a large dome on which imagery is projected, and may include multiple projectors and image generators, which are costly, require a substantial amount of power, and generate a substantial amount of heat, which in turn increases environmental cooling requirements. As an example, one known flight simulator utilizes 25 projectors and requires a dome that is 20 feet in diameter, and utilizes 314 square feet of space. Such size requirements can limit the locations at which the simulator can be used. For example, it may be difficult to deploy such a simulator in a vehicle that has limited space, such as a ship.
The use of a dome may also require special focus adjustments to any heads-up display (HUD) apparatus used in the simulator to make the HUD apparatus focus at the distance of the dome, increasing simulator configuration complexity.